Liara Uchiha
'Background Information' Shielded, loved and sheltered, Liara is an Uchiha from very springful parent with only happy memories with little sad ones, even without the full love and equality of her Uchiha heritage—Despite her being a half breed and an albino child. Without her truly known her own bloodline, Liara is just an equal to any other Uchiha child, if not better with each day and despite their small mockeries, the shield of her father and shelter of her mother, their love caused her to turn into a non-spiteful child that almost has nothing to do with the Uchiha as much as her appearance does. Despite her homeschooling and little conversations, she happened to be quite isolated on weekdays and quite active on weekends, making many friends she can no longer see or no longer remember since the attack of the demon army, resulting in the death of her father. Within the new world, the Final Shinobi Outpost. Liara has had quite an interesting time there, even if she was alone or felt lonely. One day, her loneliness formed in a way to talking to a bizarre looking spider that she mistook as cotton, but not attempting to kill it, she simply talked it and that forced her into being summoned to some place.. And getting a contract that changed her life a bit more. The spider contact. Which, it reminded her that even a final memory of her father and these new friends of her contact, she could do just about anything, and to this, spent most of passage years helping the outpost by making clothes for others, not just clothes, but cloth items, which seemed to be a hobby now. And hunting for food. 'Personality & Behavior' Unlike those of her bloodline, most haven’t seen the average egoistical, cold and hateful nature that lingers within her blood, in fact, most have seen the complete opposite of it. Liara is revealed as a cutesy cheerful, happy and positive soul held to a smile tied to a sympathetic-glassy heart for the world, easily friendly and social with others. She is quite playful, childish and believes just about everything is a game, however. Something is quite off. Something is quite weird. As most appear to see only this happy and positive nature with a smile almost never fazed by negativity—There is more to this book than the cover. As a habit, Liara gives cutesy names to others. She goes as far as revisualizing the world around her, exploring things she can't understand or repicturing it as something cute; adorable and appealing. It's unknown if this habit is produced from an unexplained fear or disability to really connect and socialize with others. Due to different influences. Liara is finding herself in an interesting and problematic situation with little room to no room to breathe. The worst filling her mind and the lingering pain surfacing within her heart. A small and tiny rock compared to mountains. Liara is becoming more disquiet, less social and more reserved. Awhile having the nervous and never-fading habit of smiling, at the best and worst. The worst is tickling her. The best is smothering her. Depression, confusion and an unexplained feeling such as sorrow or rage. Or being feed up.. Somedays are harder than most. But. She is slowly beginning the new world and attempting to adjust to the worst of the times. Pros! Cheerful Friendly Gentle Brave Eager Cons! Childish Protective Reckless Naive Undefined Temperament Traits Thrill Seeker — Let’s just say. Being brave, eager and reckless just got more fun. Developing a curious interest, a double edged trait that others can’t help but explain as seeker for the thrill. Liara has this inner desire to search and experience feelings that are defined best as “complex and intense” with a readiness to take physical, social and moral risk for such an experience. The ability to explore something new, find something hidden—She will be the first brave bee to want to experience the goodness, the wildness and the danger of it. Risk may be ignored, tolerated, or minimized and may even be considered to add to the excitement of the activity in question. However, it’s not essential for risk to be apart of the activity. This trait is harder to act on within groups or under the watchful eye, as she will have to break from the group do noone gets in the way of her experience. Fear of blood — The smell, the crimson life of all beings that are human and some beyond just human, it taunts hers, sings to her in her worst time and murders her in her best. Able to smell just a drop, the bravest front shatters like a mirror when exposed to the gore, Liara is known to become physically, both bodily behavior and expression, to be bothered by blood. More will be revealed IC. 'Appearance' Liara is a rather interesting figure considering her bloodline, unlike most, or rather, the ordinary and average person to people. She is an Albino of the Uchiha bloodline, she lacks quite a lot of pigmentation, from her hair to her skin, nonetheless, she managed to have soul-seeking violet hues. Her attire is naturally formed from spider silk, which crafty knitted into dresses and common clothing, however, she has princess tastes. The colors are often as pale as her. In terms of clothing taste. She naturally likes to wear a short skirt, two inch plate formed saddles, leggings, a cloak with flower and spider designs, an obi, gloves and kimono like overtop; with an under tank top completing it. Adolescent Adolescence was such an interesting thing, along with learning and maturing. Getting to a new start, building her path and getting back on track of the goal of her reality, as well as a more feminine body—Gaining inspiration from Hayato and a few others. She thought a change in attire and style, changing herself and her appearance; both her inside and outside. She borrowed the concept of samurai and another mysterious one from a fantasy book. Donning a light blue haori with white squares stretching over the sleeves, underneath this hoari is a cloth wrapped around the torso and down to the middle thighs with an obi, zipper and buttons holding it to her body. All parted with thigh high boots, that seemed to be more sandal like as her heel and toes are exposed. Adding a few interesting things to the mix. Donning a black silk scarf, white strings that cross over chest to her back to hold her umbrella and sword. No gloves this time, she had arm guards in place with fingers exposed as well. Outside of her attire, her hair is styled differently. Cut neatly and kept nicely, she has her bangs in her face with a few areas of hair pulled back into a ponytail held by a ribbon. 'Abilities' Summoning Contract — Liara has the ability to summon spiders. * Sofutokumo — First spider summonings. Sufficient Ninjutsu Ordinary Taijutsu Typical Intelligence Decent Strength Sufficient Speed Sufficient Stamina Typical Hand seals 'Databook' 'Library' Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup